What Did Zoey Say?: Part 2
by friendslover99
Summary: Chase finally finds Zoey, But an unexpected surprise interrupts it. This a continuation of "What Did Zoey Say?". Recommend watching video first before reading
1. Chapter 1

Chase rushed outside of the restaurant after learning what Zoey said in her time capsule through Michael. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Quinn's cell phone number. "Come on, pick up, pick up" he muttered to himself. After 3 rings, she answered. "Hello?" she asked.

"Quinn!"

"Chase!?"

"Look, now is not the time" Chase said, "I need to know where can I find Zoey"

"Why are you asking me to find Zoey? We haven't seen each other in 7 years"

"Quinn, please, this is important"

"Ok, I'll look " Quinn said, "I found it on her profile on Facebook"

"What does it say?"

"She lives on 324 Sunny Boulevard"

"Thanks, Quinn, you're the best"

"Yeah, now go find her!"

After 15 minutes of driving, he finally found himself at her suburban condo. He rushed to her porch and rang her doorbell. He could listen to his heart pounding in his chest. Then, Zoey opened the door. She had her brown(with blonde highlights) hair in a messy bun, wore a purple tank top, ripped jeans, and flip flops. "Chase!" she cried as she hugged him, "Oh my god. How have you been?".

"Good. Look, I need you tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I've found out what you said on your time capsule"

"How?"

"Michael told me what you said in it" he replied, "Listen, I-"

"Mommy!" a little girl ran towards Zoey and looked up at her, "I can't find my bear"

"I'll help you look for it in a second" replied Zoey. Zoey picked her up. The little girl had long brown hair and amber brown eyes. "This is my friend, Chase" Zoey said, "Are you going to say hi?"

"Hi" The little girl said.

"Hi" Chase said.

"I'll be there to help look for your bear" she said, "But for now, you should clean up you're mess"

Zoey put down her daughter and she went to her room. "Come on in" Zoey said before Chase walked in the condo. "So you're a mom?" Chase asked. "Yeah" replied Zoey, "She keeps me busy".

"Where's her father?"

Zoey paused. "Zoey. what's going on?" asked Chase. "You. it's you" Zoey looked up at him.

 _To be Continued..._

 **A/N: I hope this wasn't bad. NO mean or rude comments about the story are aloud! If you guys did not like it, don't leave it in the reviews or be open about it because I will stop publishing this if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chase ran his hands down his curls and paced across the living room. "So..you're telling me.." he said, "that that night when we hooked up, I got you pregnant and then I missed 7 years of my daughter's life?"

"Chase, I was 16" Zoey explained, "It was hard enough for me to tell the school and my parents because I had a future planned"

"But what about me, Zoey? I'm her father!"

"Because you had a future too, Chase! I wasn't going to ruin that for you and wasn't going to ruin it for the both of us!"

Chase sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. "I'm sorry I should've told you" Zoey said.

"What's her name?"

"Maddie. Maddie Charlotte Brooks"

Chase smiled at the name. "How old is she?" he asked.

"6 in a half" she said, "She really has your eyes"

"Mommy!" Maddie called as she walked out of her room and towards her mother. "What is it, sweetie?" Zoey asked her. "I found my bear, he was under my bed!"

"Did you clean your room?"

"Yes" she nodded her head.

Zoey looked at Chase and then back at Maddie,"You know, you should go talk to Chase because he wants to meet you"

"Ok" Maddie said reluctantly.

"I'll be right back" Zoey kissed the top of her head and went upstairs. Maddie walked towards Chase who was sitting on the couch. Chase was unsure how to talk to the little girl, But he tried his best to explain to her. He could tell Maddie was shy to talk to him. "Hi, Maddie" he spoke to her, "Do you mind if we have a talk?". Maddie nodded her head and sat next to Chase. "You know how me and your mommy are friends?" he asked her and she nodded, "Well, we weren't actually friends, we were in love with each other and we went to the same boarding school, and before you were born, we both graduated. Sweetie..I'm your daddy"

Maddie hesitated for a moment. "Do you have any questions?" Chase asked.

"How come you never come to see me before?"

"Maddie, me and your mommy went separate ways when we graduated and now she's told me about you, you've now become one of the reasons I'm going to stay"

"I'm so sorry it me such a long time to know you exist" he finally said.

Maddie hugged her father. "It's ok, Daddy. I love you" she said. Chase smiled as he hugged her back. "I love you too, sweetheart" he replied.


End file.
